Support is requested for a three year period to collect intensive data on a sample at early adolescence, most of whom were seen at two previous waves, at ages 3-4 and 8-9. The core objective of this longitudinal program of research is to assess the contribution of contrasting patterns of parental authority to the development of social responsibility, social agency, internal locus of control, and cognitive achievement in early childhood, and to relate these data to behavior in early and late adolescence, and to emergent symptoms of such adolescent dysfunction as substance abuse, delinquency, psychopathology and alienation. Specific aims are: 1) to assess the contemporary social context for Berkeley adolescents re: substance use; 2) to identify and categorize prototypic lifestyles, symptoms of dysfunction and physical correlates associated with substance abuse; and 3) to identify and categorize concurrent family variables predictive of adolescent outcome variables. Deviant behavior is viewed within the context of normal adolescent development and general psychological functioning. To predict substance abuse the following personal variables will be assessed: extent of basic need satisfaction, extent of internalized negative sanctions against substance experimentation, general competencies including mood, self-esteem, and physical fitness; specific competencies including cooperative behavior with adults and peers, moral maturity, role-taking, achievement-orientation, internal locus of control, creativity, social confidence, and purposiveness. Family variables to be assessed include parental responsiveness, power, control, and maturity demands and their patterned effects. Types of measures include standardized psychological tests, maturation and health indices, clinical and moral judgment interviews, structured and naturalistic observation. A distinction is made between positive and negative habituation with the suggestion that manifestations of the former (e.g., meditation, running, health diets) may prevent the latter.